1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to portable containers for carrying items, and, more particularly, to a container that is capable of being releasably affixed to a watch band.
2. Description of the Related Art
The state of the art known to the applicant requires that small items that are to be carried by an individual be carried in pockets, inserted in waistbands or the like, or directly affixed to either a piece of clothing worn by the individual or associated directly around an extending limb of the human body, such as by being provided with an attachment band for looping around the neck, an arm or a leg.
In the prior art, the individual may be forced to damage his clothing to attach the container or to carry an additional strap around his arm or wrist just to carry the container. Containers that are tucked in waistbands may be lost. It is therefore difficult for an individual to use such containers when at the beach wearing only a swimsuit or when wearing clothing that would be damaged by attaching a container. Further, carrying items between the body and a swimsuit creates unsightly bulges and cannot be considered safe or secure.
Yet, it is just when an individual participates in sports such as swimming, jogging, wind surfing, running, tennis or snow skiing for example, that it is difficult to carry certain items, such as lip balm or sun block, or other small items without a great deal of bother.
Similarly, an individual engaged in an activity such as backpacking strives to eliminate unnecessary weight, and would hesitate to carry a container that unnecessarily adds additional weight and bulk without a corresponding benefit. Moreover, when carrying a pack, it is often difficult to retrieve small items from the pack or from pockets in clothing.